Class Data (1)
Class Data (1) / Class Materials (1) is a document found in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and Remake. It is written by Lee Sang-moon, Yeondu High School's Vice Principal and it details information about "Wu Xing" also known as the "Five Elements". These information gives a hint of the escape at the Labyrinth. ( In the Class Data (1), Class Data (2), Class Data (3). ) Location In the Original ver, It is found in the Faculty Office 1 at the Main Building, Section 2 of the School. In the Remake ver,It is found in the Classroom 2-9 at the Main Building, Section 1 of the School. Transcript 2001 English= Class Data (1) :Teacher: Lee Sang-moon :Let's learn about 'Wu Xing', commonly known as the 'Five Elements'. People today think that the five elements are simple, and that the whole thing is an easily understood concept. So the importance of the real meaning is lost in the modern day. :The Five Elements show all the changes in the universe, their features are shown in this diagram: :Each element interacts with each other in two different ways. The generating interaction, meaning each element supports each other. And the overcoming interaction, meaning each element overcomes each other. :Generating interactions: :''-Wood feeds Fire'' :''-Fire creates Earth (ash)'' :''-Earth bears Metal'' :''-Metal carries Water (as in a metal container - buckets, taps)'' :''-Water nourishes Wood'' :Overcoming interactions: :''-Wood parts Earth (such as roots; or, Trees can prevent soil erosion)'' :''-Earth dams (muddies or absorbs) Water'' :''-Water extinguishes Fire'' :''-Fire melts Metal -Metal chops Wood'' :Our studies on Taoism will continue next lesson. |-|Korean= 수업 자료 (1) 동양학 소양 수업: 재미있는 오행 담당교사: 이상문 교감 동양학의 뿌리를 이루고 있는 오행에 대해서 알아보자. 흔히들 음양오행을 단순한 동양철학의 일부로만 생각하기에 현대 생활에서는 그 의미의 중요성을 잃어가고 있다. 오행이란 우주만물의 변화가 그 성질을 나타내고 있으며 木, 火, 土, 金, 水로 표현된다. 인물의 성장과정인 생장수장(生長收藏)과 생에서 장으로 장에서 수로 수에서 장으로 변화하는 모습을 (化) 로 표현함으로써 오행의 모습을 찾아볼 수 있는 것이다. 오행의 시작인 木은 생(生)을 의미하며 자란다. 火는 장(長)의 의미하며 뻗어나가고 자신의 힘을 발산한다. 金은 수(收) 의 과정이며 모으는 속성을 표현한다. 水는 장(藏)의 과정으로 하나로 합쳐짐을 의미한다. 무수한 밀가루가 물로 반죽을 함으로써 하나가 됨을 생각하면 된다. |-|Portuguese= Informações da aula (1) ' '''Professor : Lee Sang-moon ' Vamos aprender sobre ‘Wu Xing’, comummente conhecido como os ’Cinco Elementos’. As pessoas de hoje em dia pensam que os cinco elementos são simples, e que a coisa toda é um conceito facilmente compreensível. Então, a importância do real significado é perdida nos tempos modernos. Os cinco elementos mostram todas as mudanças no universo. Suas características estão listadas no diagrama: Cada elemento interage um com o outro de duas maneiras diferentes. A interação de geração, significando que cada elemento estimula um ao outro. E a interação de superação, em que cada elemento supera um ao outro. 'Interações de geração ' -Madeira alimenta Fogo -Fogo cria Terra (cinza) -Terra contém Metal -Metal carrega Água (como em containers de metal – baldes, torneiras) -Água nutre Madeira 'Interações de Superação ' -Madeira separa Terra (como em raízes; ou, Árvores podem prevenir erosão do solo) -Terra restringe (enlameia ou absorve) Água -Água extingue Fogo -Fogo derrete Metal -Metal corta madeira Nossos estudos sobre o Taoismo continuam na 'próxima lição. ' 2015 English= '''Class Materials (1) Oriental Studies: Interesting Theory of the Five Elements Teacher: Vice Principal Sang-moon Lee Let's learn about the five elements; the foundation of Oriental Studies. The five elements are often only thought of as a part of Eastern philosophy. This is why the importance of the five element has been lost in the modern world today. The five elements represent the changes and the properties of everything in this universe. They are expressed in these five symbols: Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal, Water (Chinese characters: 木, 火, 土, 金, 水). The five elements describe the changes and the nature of the universe, and can be expressed as Birth, Growth, Collection, Union, and Change. :The first element, Wood, represents birth. :Fire represents a stage of growth. :Metal represents a stage of collection. :Water represents a stage of union. :Finally, Earth represents the soil upon which the previous four elements progress, symbolizing a stage of change. |-|Korean= 수업 자료(1) 동양학 소양 수업 : 재미있는 오행 담당교사 : 이상문 교감 동양학의 뿌리를 이루고 있는 오행에 대해 알아보자. 흔히들 음양오행을 단순한 동양철학의 일부로만 생각하기에 현대 생활에서는 그 의미의 중요성을 잃어가고 있다. 오행이란 우주만물의 변화와 그 성질을 나타내고 있으며 木, 火, 土, 金, 水로 표현된다. 만물의 성장과정인 생장수장(生長收藏)과 생에서 장으로 장에서 수로 수에서 장으로 변화하는 모습을 화(化)로 표현함으로써 오행의 모습을 찾아볼 수 있는 것이다. :오행의 시작은 木은 생(生)을 의미하며 자란다. :火는 장(長)의 과정이며 뻗어나가고 자신의 힘을 발산한다. :金은 수(收)의 과정이며 모으는 속성을 표현한다. :水는 장(藏)의 과정으로 하나로 합쳐짐을 의미한다. :마지막으로 土는 목화금수(木火金水)가 사는 토양으로 화(化)를 이루는 과정이 된다. |-|Portuguese= Classes de Materiais Estudos Orientais: Interessante Teoria a respeito dos Cinco Elementos Professor: Vice-Presidente Lee Sang-moon Vamos aprender sobre os cinco elementos; a fundação dos Estudos Orientais. Os cinco elementos geralmente são vistos como parte apenas da filosogia do Leste. Este é o motivo pelo qual a importância dos cinco elementos foi perdida no mundo moderno de hoje em dia. Os cinco elementos representam as mudanças e propriedades de tudo neste universo. Eles são expressos nos cinco símbolos a seguir: Madeira, Fogo, Terra, Metal, Água 木, 火, 土, 金, 水). Os cinco elementos descrevem as mudanças e a natureza do universo, e podem ser expressados como Nascimento, Crescimento, Acúmulo, União e Mudança. :O primeiro elemento, Madeira, representa o nascimento. :Fogo representa um estágio de crescimento. :Metal representa um estágio de acúmulo. :Água representa um estágio de união. :Finalmente, Terra representa o solo sobre o qual os quatro elementos anteriores progridem, simbolizando um estado de mudança. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Original) I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents